Evangelyn Finnigan
by Team Fabulous
Summary: Spunky, random, crazy, and fun. That's what Evangelyn is. When she goes to Hogwarts, she meets James and Teddy, two boys that have no clue how fun their years at Hogwarts will be with Evangelyn around.


**Yay! I'm on spring break! WOO HOO! So the only two reasons I'm posting are: I'm on break and I thought of this a few weeks ago but I didn't have the time to post. Evangelyn and Evelyn are identical twin sisters (In the first part they are First years) who are nothing alike, yet so alike. They are (Obviously) Seamus' daughters because I love Seamus and he's one of my favorite characters. Please read and review, this is my second fanfic and Flames and shit are accepted.**

The two first year girls walked down the Train hall, when suddenly the Hogwarts Express lurched forward, sending Evangelyn into the nearest open door. Evelyn just stood there and laughed at Evangelyn on the floor and the look on the two boy's in the compartment's faces **(A/N I know that sentence made no since but I couldn't find another way to say it XD)** Evangelyn sat up and looked around at the two boy's. "Who are you guys?" She asked. "We might ask the same about you." The auburn haired one responded. "Evangelyn and shes Evelyn. Your turn." She shot out. "Oh uh, I'm James and this is Teddy." The auburn-Haired one, James said motioning to himself and the purple-Haired one, Teddy as he said their names.

"Well, Hello are you guys first years too?" Evelyn asked. "Oh yea we are." Teddy responded. "Don't be nervous, do you know anyone else on the train?" Evangelyn asked.

"We know the Weasley's and the Potter's. and the Longbottom's and a few other family's." James answered. "Oh well then your all set aren't you?" Evelyn said with a look in Evangelyn's direction.

"Yea, we don't really know anyone." Evangelyn added. 'How are you so relaxed then? Are you not nervous?" James questioned. "Pssh, no. Oh crap. Evelyn did you see where Murtagh went?"

"Oh my god Evangelyn you LOST the owl you got literally two days ago?!" Evelyn freaked out on her. "Oh my gosh mam is going to KILL me!" Evangelyn sat down on the nearest empty seat. "Do you mean this owl?" Teddy asked, holding a small white owl. "Oh gosh Murtagh, you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

The small owl flew over to Evangelyn as she gave a sigh of relief. "Wow, you really do care about something for once!" Evelyn said with fake surprise in her voice. "Hey I cared about that stray dog that I cared for over the summer last year!" She shot back.

"Oh yea, the one that ran away a few weeks later! So caring!"

"Uh, what about the dog we have now? I am the only one who cares about him!"

"And what about all the fish we've ever owned? Either over-fed or Under-fed!"

"I was not the owner of the fish, so it wasn't my responsibility to care for them!"

"It wasn't my responsibility to care for the cat we had either, what happened to it?"

"We had a cat?"

"Yes! WE HAD A CAT!"

"Wow, I never noticed it, hmm. I did notice the dog, and hamster we had,"

"What about the bunny? And the bird?"

"The bunny was evil, and the bird flew away after, umm, after-"

"SEE! This is what I mean, you never notice what happens to the animals! The just vanish for you!"

"Not true! I notice, the fish died, the bunny we let go, the cat was stolen, the dogs ran away, the bird flew away, the hamster was eaten by the cat before it was stolen, and everything else either died or ran away!"

"Hey hey, guys? Can we call a truce? You all are quarreling like an old married couple!" James attempted to interrupt.

"Sorry! Gosh we just get carried away, right Evelyn?!" Evangelyn asked.

"Uh yea sure." Evelyn rolled her eyes. Sitting down across from Evangelyn she pulled out a container of pineapple chunks **(A/N I LOVE pineapple!).** "You gonna share sissy?" Evangelyn asked. "Uh yea sure. Anyone else want some?"

**Okay so I don't really think I will continue with them in first year form. They will be Fifth years next time so. Evelyn is the only Slytherin, the rest are Gryffindor. Read and Review!**


End file.
